1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for enhanced gaming using a remote handheld device. More specifically, the present invention is directed to connecting a handheld device to a stand-alone device to enable the handheld device to provide enhanced game playing capabilities and display output to a particular user.
2. Background Discussion
A music video game, also commonly known as a music game, is a video game in which the gameplay is oriented around the player's interactions with a musical score or individual songs.
For example games such as Guitar Hero® and Rock Band® are currently available.
Guitar Hero® is a music video game that uses a guitar-shaped peripheral to simulate the playing of music, represented on a display screen by colored notes that correspond to fret buttons on a controller. The game supports individual play as well as cooperative and competitive modes for two players.
Rock Band® uses many gameplay elements from Guitar Hero®. Indeed, Rock Band® players use peripherals modeled after musical instruments to simulate the performance of music. Players play these instruments in time with musical “notes” that scroll on a screen. Rock Band® expands upon Guitar Hero® by offering gameplay for drums and vocals, in addition to lead and bass guitars. The game features a single-player career mode for three of the instruments (lead guitar, drums, and vocals) called “Solo Tour Mode,” as well as a band career mode for 2-4 local players called “Band World Tour.”
Typically, when more than one person is playing an interactive electronic game, such as a music video game, it may be a distraction for all the players to attempt to view a display screen at the same time.
Furthermore, when the game provides instruction, such as learning a musical instrument or sport, the inability for a user to have specific output displayed to them detracts from the experience. This also applies to users who only wish to view particular portions of the output on their associated handheld device.
Thus, it would be an advancement in the state of the art to enable multiple users of a gaming system to be able to have their associated device provide output and display information particular to the individual user. This prevents a display screen from becoming cluttered with data that is not relevant to a user.